Super Evil Love
by Jobananax333
Summary: Superhero & Villain. Girltrash/SoN. Ashley/Colby are villains & Spencer/Misty are heroes, but what happens when the heroes fall for the villain.& the villains fall for the heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Superhero & Villain. Girltrash/SoN. Ashley/Colby are villains & Spencer/Misty are heroes, but what happens when the heroes fall for the villain. And the villains fall for the heroes.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.1_

I Spencer Carlin have special powers & have given my life up for the world and all good. My other name is the Crystal Princess. I acquired my powers from my mother and father. But after they realized I had these powers they gave me away. The powers I have are I make crystals that I can do anything with. I have lived with my best friend & partner Misty.

I'm Misty Monroe I was sent to a special place after taking a test at my old school. I lived in the Bronx's, my mom did care about me. I lived in the really geto. I never know my dad, my mom never talked about him because she hated me and was on drugs. I don't care really. I have another name too, Star. I have powers like I can shot blasts out of my hands, eyes, & feet & when I do it I look like a star. And I'm I love with my enemy.

I was once an Angel, but I have fallen to evil. I'm Colby Robson, or the Fallen Angel. I was once good but I love being bad. I can read minds & control people. My parents gave me up cuz I'm different, but I really don't care. I use to live at a military base with Star, & the Crystal Pris. Ohhh my bad Crystal Princess. I now live in my evil location with my sidekick, Ashley.

I'm Ashley Davies I was born in I NY, but my father moved to L.A. he died 9 years ago. My other name is Firefly I can fly & control fire with my body. I was once a happy girl, but now I'm an evil villain that, wants to be good. But my friend Colby told me it would be better to stay with her & be evil, but all I want is one Crystal Princess.

**More to come just setting it up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok thanks for a lot of people like putting this in there like story alert thingly. Ok so there is where is going to get interesting.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.2_

"Ohhhh, look at the little Crystal pris & girlfriend _Star._" Colby say & laughs. Ashley fallows her lead & laughs but she does, she hates that Colby said that.

"SHES NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Spencer and Misty say.

"Well Firefly grab the money & whatever you want." Colby is the brains in operation, Ashley just does what she says.

"There are some nice tops & pants over there do you want me to get you some too?" Ashley says pointing to the clothes on the other side of the mall.

"No just hurry up." Colby yells.

"Stop right there Firefly." Spencer yells. Ashley stops. That voice its sooo amazing, Ashley thinks.

"FIERFLEY LETS GO!" Ashley flies over with the money, & scoops up Colby & flies to their secret hideout.

"What the fuck was that Ashley?" Colby yelled, but Ashley was still in a trance over the Crystal Princess. "You just stopped, where evil we do what we want."

"Yeah sorry I didn't know what came over me. But do you ever thing about being good, or like for getting all this & living a normal life?"

"No, why would you say this is our lives. Where evil like I said we do what we want & we take what we want. We live the good life Ashley. Please don't say your turning on me?"

"NO, I was… ummm it was stupid. It's the high its getting to my head."

"Ok that's probably it." Colby says suspicious.

"Heyyy, Spencer?" Misty asks.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think Ashley stopped when you told her to stop?"

"I don't know." Spencer & Misty where sitting in the lounge of the army base they were at. They were playing a new game on the wii the army base got for them.

"Colby, sure is a… ummm hard ass." Misty says but thinks Colby sure is a hot, controlling, hared ass.

"Yeah, I don't even really know what her powers are, I mean she reads minds, & well in all the files on her hear I does not say much, but when we were little she had unbelievable powers & destroyed everything."

"Do you ummm think her and ummm Ashley are like ya know….. together?"

"I don't know but Colby would be a real bitch."

"Heyyy," Misty stands up, and Spencer gets scared by the outburst "Ummmm, hahahaha I bet you right." Misty blushes & laughs it off.

"Are you ok, you seen tens, or flustered?" Spencer asks.

"Ohhh ummm yeah, I'm just ummm …. mad they got away."

"I know me too, but we will get them. I promise you Misty." Spencer puts her hand on Misty's shoulder

"Hahahaha yeah I hope." Misty says in a fake voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been like forever I have been lazy. Sorry I have a lot of ideas for this fic but yeah I'm lazy & will be working harder to write.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.3_

I lay here in my quotas think of her. The evil, conniving, wicked, badness, sexy, hot, & fierce Fallen Angel. I don't understand what she does to me. Everything about her is bad but that just turns me on. Is it because I'm so good that I want someone so bad. I her my door open a little. I don't move just listen.

"Misty, are you awake?" I move & sit up on my bed & look at her.

"Yeah I'm up. Aren't you going to get in trouble for being out of your quotas?"

"Yeah, but I want to be with you, like can I sleep with you to night I'm lonely?" She till's her head, & you know what Spencer looks like the Fallen Angel. Now all I can imagine is that the Fallen Angel snuck in her to be with me in every way.

"Ummm, yeah but my bed is small…" I get cut off by Spencer who runs in here & jumps in to my bed. & breathing & my heart rate increases.

"Its ok, we can cuddle." WHAT? Did she just say we will cuddle, yeah she did.

"Ok." I say confident to night I'm going to do the Fallen Angel, I mean Spencer. She really looks like the Fallen Angel. We start to cuddle I have her in my arms one arm around her waist. I start to kiss her neck sweet.

"Misty what are you doing?" she say as her breath hitches.

"Don't you ever think about us in this way?" I keep kissing her.

"I don't know….. Yes, I guess. Do you really want to" she pauses & monies "Ohhhh do this?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll be gentle." As I say this I bit her neck.

"Ohhhhhh don't leave a mark." She snaps at me.

"Yeah it won't be to bad." I smirk and continue with what I'm doing.

I lay here in my bed whit all "my positions" well they where other peoples or the malls or whatever. You would think I'd be happy with "my positions" but I'm still empty in side. I want a relationship, not a "hump & dump" thing, but a loving caring one. I want The Crystal Princess her blond hair, & blue eyes. I just want to see the rest of her body behind her mask, & suite, I bet she has a perfect body lean, tan, and and… well perfect. I hear my door fly open.

"Heyyy, baby." Colby comes in & sits on my bed & plays with my hair.

"What?" I say a little sleepy.

"Let's fool around baby." She keeps playing with my hair. I swat her hand away from me.

"I don't want to." I say harshly

"Come on, I'll make you mone so loud." She winks.

"No." I yell trying to control my temper.

"Whatever, be that way. I'm going to the club." She gets up & starts to walk away.

"Don't bring one of you walking STD's back her." I yell at her. I hear the door slam. And I'm alone again with my thoughts the scarcest thing of all.

"Misty, no I can't." I jump out of bed." I pick up my shirt from off the ground. Misty's in her bra and sitting up on her bed.

"What? Why?"

"I. I.. I… can't I promised, I promised." I mumble.

"What did you promise?" she asks, trying not to raise her voice,

"I PROMISED, I PROMISED." I hit my chest with my hand.

I walk out of the room & run across the hall. I promised, I can't give it up, it there only thing I have. If I keep it maybe they will love me. They have to love me after the promise I kept for them. They didn't love me but they will. I love them. There approval means so much to me. I have to mach them see how much they mean to me.

"Hey baby." I say to this brunet at the club.

"Hi." I like her voice it's sexy.

"Your voice is sexy babe, deep & raspy."

"Thanks"

"So you want a drink? A girl as pretty as you shouldn't buy you own drinks."

"Ok, and thanks." She blushes, wow this will be easier then I though.

"What's your name sexy?"

"Tell me yours first & then I'll think about it _babe_." Ohhh nice a little playing first.

"Colby, now what about you?"

"I said I'll think about it." She sips the drink I got her.

"Come on." I put my arm around her waist.

"If you dance with me I'll tell you."

"Ok let's dance." I grab her arm & lead her to the dance floor. A sexy grinding song comes on but when isn't there a sexy grinding song on at the club. Her ass is up on my center. We dance like this for some time, then I bit her neck, "So what about your name?" she turns around & are centers rub together. She pulls my ear to her mouth.

"Misty"

**Again sorry, but my birthday is July 7****th**** so as my gift to you I'll write more often.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's another chapter. I was very upset NO ONE reviewed I will not put any chapters up until I get at least 3 reviews. Your all luck its almost my birthday.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.4_

"So what about your name?" she turns around & are centers rub together. She pulls my ear to her mouth.

"Misty"

"That sounds sexy." I whisper in her ear. She shivers a little.

"Thanks," I put my hands on her ass & give it a little squeeze, she gasps.

"So let's get out of here & fuck babe." Right to the point.

"Ummm, ok." I give her a few kiss on her lips, & led her to my car. I'll fuck her now, drop off home so mommy won't worry & if she's good I'll get her number & maybe give her a call where I get horny. Where in the car she's under me & where rubbing up on each other in a hot make out session.

"Ummm…"

"You nerves?"

"Yeah, the last girl I tried this with" she pause ohhh grate a speech on how blab bla bla "well she wasn't in to it."

"Well I'm in to it." I start to move in and give her kiss in her lips, neck, & where ever I want.

I'm bored, what time is it? 3 am *BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* "All personal to deck, all personal to deck." The man on the speaker says. I jump out of bed put on my costume, and run to the deck, where Misty probably all ready is.

The commanding officer of my unit is waiting for me, and Misty is not here. "Commander Arthur, what is the situation?"

"Where is Star?"

"I haven't seen her sir."

"You have to go alone, it seems that Firefly has broken in to the mall,"

"For some late night shopping?" I look at the TV screen where he is showing her serialize film.

"It seems to be."

"Where is Fallen Angel?"

"Her where about is unknown, but casher Firefly & bring her back her. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." And with that I'm off to save the world again.

"I'm sooooo hungry does this mall have any food?" I look through the fast food places in the food court.

"Yes a BIG serving of jail, would you like fries with that?" Crystal Princess, yes!

"Hey," I give her a big grin. Then a pair of crystal things wrap around my hands.

"That was easy, too easy. Where's Fallen Angel?"

"I don't know?" I say love struck, she gives me a funny look.

"Your acting wired, whatever lets go." She is so strong.

_Colby_ is taking me home, well the close to the base as I will aloud. "This is it."

"Cool," she stops the car and gets out & opens my door, "I had fun, you?"

"Yeah it was fun." I say getting out of the car. She lens on her car.

"Sooo can I get another kiss?" she's so cute.

"Yeah," I give her a shy kiss.

"Sooo can I get you number?"

"Yeah" I put my number in to her phone.

"I'll ummm give you a call." She gets in her car, & she drives away. What time is it? I pull out my phone & see it is 3:30, shit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been confusing with the P.O.V. I thought I was putting spaces in between my chapters I didn't want to tell you, I wanted you to guess. But I'll put in who is just for my two favorite readers ****Your Relentless Lover****& ****Dancinfool04****, & thanks for whishing me an almost birthday.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.5_

**Misty**

"MISTY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Crap I got caught sneaking back in to the base.

"Commander Arthur, I was on a walk." I gulp, he can see right through me I just know it.

"Dressed in a mine skirt & a belly shirt?" Fuck me. I don't have any answer he can see it in my face. "Luck for you, Crystal Princess captured Firefly." What about FALLEN ANGEL?

"What about Fallen Angel, where is she?"

"She was not with Firefly."

"I'm sorry Commander Arthur."

"It's ok just good to bed, you need to be up in." he looks at his watch "2 hours. Have a good night sleep." He gives me a big smile & walks away. Dude I only have 2 hours Colby tuck it all out of me, I hope she calls.

**Ashley**

"So how long have you been at this base?" look at her hot body I want her sooo badly.

"Why are you talking to me?" ouch harsh.

"I'm bored, what do you and Star do around here for like fun?" I ask nicely.

"What I do for fun is none of your bines." She crosses her arms & turns away from me.

I sigh "I'm sorry if you're mad at me I did not intended for you to dislike me by any means."

"Why are you being nice to me?" she finally looks me in the eye.

"I don't know." Yes I do.

"And why where you alone?"

"I don't know." Yes I do.

"And why didn't you try to fight me back?"

"I don't know." Yes I do.

"Why do you say I don't know all the time?"

"I don't know." I start to blush & look at the floor.

"Are you blushing?"

"I don't know." I start to look at my feet & kick them around like hitting one another.

"Reds a good color on you." I get a big grin on my face. Now I look at her &she blushes.

"So ummm thanks, and sorry,"

"Sorry for what?"

"I must have woke you up to come stop me, so sorry I was just hungry."

"Hahahaha, why didn't you just make you self something, instead of steel it?"

"I don-" I get cut off by Crystal Princess.

"And don't say 'I don't know' "

"Haha ok, next time I'll take you advice, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." I look at her she is so pretty. I'm sitting on a bench in my cell. It's like a special cell, its fire proof so no fire can help me. I never said I minded.

"Wight here a moment please."

"Where am I going to go off the Princess." I hear her laugh as she walks out the room.

**Spencer**

There is something going on, she's being so sweet, and good, and not the mention nice. But she is hungry so I'll make her my special, a cheese sandwich & chips. I walk back in to in to the part of the base where she is in. "Miss it's not time for them to eat." A grad stops me.

"I have orders to give this to Firefly, we are trying to get her to tell us information on Fallen Angel, do you want me to disobey orders," I look at his name tag "officer Glen."

"No, go ahead miss, I'm sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." Sucker that felt so good to be bad. It feels sooooo good, the lying, and badness. I never did anything like that. "Here" I slid the food in the food slot of her cell.

"WOW, you did this for me?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, I love cheese sandwiches. There my favorite thing to eat. Thank you again." she starts to put away the sandwich & chips.

"You are very welcome." I go in to a hard blush. What's going on with me.

**Colby**

That girl was pretty good for a first timer. I might call her like next week, like Tuesday. You never want to sound despite. You know how it is with the ladies. Yeah I got it be jealous ladies, but if you want to hock up call me *wink*.

"ASHLEY? ASHLEY I'M HOME? BABY ARE YOU STILL MAD?" no answer, must be out. Whatever.

I don't get why she wouldn't fool around with me before. I mean she gets so emo over everything, like over dramatic of stuff. She is such a pussy. I can get anyone else to do what I want, without my powers. I'm just that sexy, you know how it is. Wight you probably don't. Ohhhhh burn. Well it's been a long night of fucking around. I'm going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouuuu I'm all sun burn and I'm sorry I need to write more. Please forgive me. Please enjoy. **

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.6_

**Colby**

"I'm sooo hungry." I groin. "Ashleyyyyy?"

…

…

…..

Nothing. Where is that girl, I want her to cook me something. Mmmmmmm eggs sounds good, ohhh with cheese sunny side up. Yeah. "Ashley walk up and make me something."

Still nothing? I normally here her groin and say no then I force her to be she is not up. Did she come home? I'm hungry & there is no one here to make me it. I'll just go to the diner, get a free meal, get I cute waitress, slap her ass then, fuck her. Mmmmmmm sounds like a plain.

**Spencer**

"Well after I gave you your food, I had small basic training, and then a simulation then I got a small brake. Flowed by another simulation, and then I had to work out in the gym for a little while, now I'm on a dinner brake, I eat and I'm here with you" I tell Firefly as I sit next to her, it was a light day. She has the funniest look on her face.

"You did all that today? I'm lucky if I get out of bed in the morning. You do lot of physical things you must be built." I blush, ohhh she's so charming.

"Ummm, I guess I am built but it really wasn't a lot."

"Can I see you muscles, like can you flex you arms, or can a see you abbes?"

"Yeah I guess." I flex my arm and her face drops, "Do you want to see my abbes?" I raise an eye brow. & she shakes her head yes and has a big, BIG smile on and her eyes get bigger. I lift up my shirt it's not like a guys abbes that are like out there but like nice with definition. Her tong is like outside her mouth. She reaches out her hand and runs her hand down my abbes, I can feel the shocks as she touches me. What's going on with me?

**Ashley**

Oh. My. God. Her. Abbes. Are. So. Sexy. God she is hot as hell. I wonder if she's gay. Colby think she's gay. I'm not sure though, I mean it's possible, but she is pretty like sight pretty not lesbo like. I wish I wasn't evil I just want to go to a normal school, go on normal dates, and get the normal life. But no I'm different I have to be "special" that's what Colby said, but I don't feel "special". I feel alone, and unwanted, and unloved. I don't understand my feelings but there still here. I think about what my life would be if I was normal. I would live with my dad, in the country, & Crystal Princess would be my girlfriend, and we would get married then be together…. Forever. I know it's stupid, to think like that but, I do. I can't help it I mean she's pretty, and smart, cute, sweet, and everything I want in a person.

**Misty**

OHHHH MY GOODDDD. I'm so tired, I got in late, & because I got in late I had to do extra training & extra whatever the fuck they call it. I want to sleep, & sleep, &… Yeah sleep. I haven't seen Firefly, but Spencer visits her a lot. I don't get why she visits her, I mean she's nothing special about her. Maybe Spencer wants to see a movie I'll go ask her.

"Hey." I say as I walk in to the calls "Ummm, why are you letting her touch you abbes?"

"Ummm, I was showing her."

"Why."

"I asked."

"Whatever, so ummm do you want to go to a movie to night or go and talk, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't mean for that to happen. Please?" I hold out my hand for her to take it. She does, I know Colby won't call, I know I will be here for the rest of my life, & I know that Spencer will most likely be the only girl that I can be with.

"Ok," I help her stand up.

"Cool," I hold her hand in mine she looks sad & we both know why the life I want…. I won't get, & the life she wants'… She won't get we are domed to live here together even if we are so unhappy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's been forever I know I have to up-date cuz I have been lacing. I have been sleeping, running, & swimming… OHHH and sleeping. Sorry but I'm going on vacation soon so I will up-date more.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.7_

**Misty**

"So Spencer you want to go on a date to night, its pasta night & then get a movie, or something after?" I ask her as she plays with my hand, thinking about something else.

"Ok." She says sad.

"Are you ok?

"Yeah, just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't love you."

"I know,"

"Then why do you try with me, if I don't love you do you think that will change?"

"No, I know we will never be in love but we are good together, & we both know there will never be a girl that is going to walk through that door & say I love you, or one that will make you feel great. We both know that we will never live the so called 'normal' life we want. But you must play the cards as they are handed to you. But the one thing I will always know is that you're my best friend." Spencer gives me a hug and cries in to me, cuz I have know this, and she has but never came to terms with it.

**Ashley**

Spencer hasn't seen me in like 5 days, I miss her. I'm all alone in here, there are no people in the cells I'm bored out of my mind, it's like solitary in here. I miss Spencer I want to get out of here, say good bye to Colby, then get a job, get a house, & get the girl.

"Hi." SPENCER!

"Spencer, hi how have you been I haven't seen you in days."

"I'm good, I just need to talk."

"You look sad, what happened?"

"Misty, she…"

"She what?"

"She wants to be more, but I don't love her I want to lever here so bad go to Ohio, in the country lay out under the stars at night, with the one I love, get horse, and have a normal life." She looks away from me to the selling, I can see the stars she said, the house, and the horse, just the way she wants it.

"That sounds beautiful Spencer."

"You think."

"Yeah, that's what I want."

**Spencer**

"You don't want to be evil?"

"No, to many people hate you."

"People don't hate you."

"They do when your kicking the cute ass of their favorite super hero." Her face goes red. Did she just say that?

"You think my ass is cute?" I blush

"Yeah I think the rest of you is cute too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, Spencer…" She looks in to my eyes.

"Spence are you ready for are date?"

"Yeah," I take Misty's hand, look at Ashley, and she gives me the look as if I broke her heart. I'm sorry. I walk out with Misty, to go on are 'Date'.

**Colby**

It's been days where the fuck is Ashley?

Where's that girls number, ummmm Misty….. I think.

Here it is, _545-7072_. Its ringing.

"_Hello"_

"Misty, Heyyy its Colby, remember."

_I here say excuse me to someone "Yeah I'm glad you called,"_

"Yeah me to sooo I want to see you, I can pick you up."

"_I'm out right now I can meet you, at the club at like 11:30 cool?"_

"Ummm, yeah sure, so have you been missing me sexy?"

_Yeah like crazy, I really like you do you like me."_

"Uhun, yeah cool so I'll see you there baby, bye."

"_B-" I hang up the phone mmmmm got me a booty call tonight, maybe I can go there early & get another girl before her._


	8. Chapter 8

**Hahahahaha ****Your Relentless Lover ****this is the chapter I'm going to start that, & if not next chapter. I'm finishing this story up, I know I like just started this but this was just a short story.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.8_

**Colby**

"Heyyy, babe where are you? I have been weighting." I say a little angry.

"_I on my way, I just got held up."_

"Yeah ok, see you then." I hang up. I could have been with that other girl, but I was like _no she's on her way & will see me and it will be over_. OH MY GOD, I think I have…..

FEELINGS.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. How is this possible, I break heart I don't fall for them. I need to think.

**Spencer**

"Are you ok?" I ask Misty.

"No, I think I'm sick. Can we finish this date another time I think I'm going to be sick?"

"Yeah its ok I'll walk to your room."

"NO, she yelled. "I mean, I don't want to get you sick."

"Oh ok, so I'll see you."

"Yeah, bye & sorry." I'm going to talk to Ashley I need someone to talk to. I walk in to the cells where Ashley is.

"Spencer! I thought you had a date?"

"I did, but Misty got sick."

"Ohhh."

"So, you wanted to tell me something before. What was it?"

"Spencer…." She sighs, "I ummmm—like you. I want to run away with you live a normal life, go to the country. Bye you a horse, be with you.

"I… I ….. I …. Have to go." I run out of the room as I here Ashley yelling my name. I keep going. I like her but she's evil I'm good. Why is this happing to me?

**Ashley**

"SPENCE, SPENCER, SPENCER WIGHT COME BACK." She's gone I have lost her NOOOOO. I love her, I know she likes me. If she didn't she wouldn't come to see me like she does. I have to give her time a few days tops I need to get out of there.

Colby is missing me probably. I need to say good bye to Colby then go and start my new life with or without Spencer.

**Misty**

"Ok, I'm here." I say running up to Colby.

"Baby, mmmmm give me a spin, you look tasty." I give her a spin, as she eyes my body.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, every much." Colby is at the bar sitting on a stool "Come sit on my lap baby." She pats her lap.

"ummmm ok." I sit down.

"MMMMMM. You smile nice."

"Thanks, so ummmm I'm glad you called me."

"Me too." She starts to kiss me sexy & passion. "Car?" she breathes out & I nod.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok I know that was short but, yeah. So here is another chapter I'm only going up to like 11 or 12 chapters. So let's get reading.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.9_

**Misty**

Were in her car, it's getting hot, like I'm in my bra & jeans. She's in a bra & thong. Her body is rocking. Where making out, & grinding are centers to gather. She goes for my bra clasp.

"Wight," I push her off me for a second. "I have to know…"

"What?" she says

"Do you like me," Colby doesn't answer "Are you series with me or am I just a booty call to you?" I say a little angry.

"Well, I ummmm…."

"I know it," I push her totally off me & was sitting up in the back of her car. I start to put my shit on. She grabs my hand & stops me.

"Sigh, I li—I lik—I like you ok? I do I never like no one before like I like you. Happy?"

"Yes." I kiss her on the cheek.

**Ashley**

I have given her time it's been three days. And no Spencer I need to talk to her. I love her, I know I do. She makes me feel like a kid, when I had my dad. The feeling of happiness, the love, the… it's just the best feeling. I feel in complete without her, I feel lost. How could she do this to me without knowing it, she know I liked her, & she knows she likes me. I just don't understand anything anymore it's all just so- so—so stupid. I just Spencer, that's it nothing else. God gave me a crape life, and this is the only thing I want, why can't I have it, this isn't fair.

**Spencer**

Why did Ashley have to do this to me? I like her but being with Misty is so much essayer for me. But Ashley we save me from this life, this unthankful, hard life. But I have to protect the people I have to tell her no.

"Ashley," she jumps up at the sown dove my voice.

"Spencer I know it I know you loved me,"

"Ashley, I'm sorry. I can be with you. I have to protect the people. I'm sorry." Now I walk out of the room.

But I love you Ashley Davies.

**Colby**

I'm taking Misty home, she's holding my hand. I blush, if any of you call me week I will fucking kill you, got it fuckers? I can't believe I told her I like her, who am I?

"I love you eyes."

"Ummm, random there. But thanks yours are pretty too." She starts playing with my hair.

"Sooo, does this make us girlfriends?"

"I don't know, but I guess, I never had a girlfriend before."

"You haven't but you so pretty."

"I don't like to commit." She looks at the floor with a sad face. "But you're my exception, this my darling is your stop."

"I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get home tonight. I promise."

"Ok, goodnight." We share a gentle kiss I close my eyes & when I open them she's gone.

**R&R PLEASE, you can now anonymous review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's been a long time but, my dog just past the way. And that I also just went on vacation. Without further ado let's get started. This is the second to last chapter.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap. 10_

**Colby**

"WOW!" I can't believe I did that what was I thinking. I don't commit to girls I use them and hurt them I don't care for them when they're hurt. I open my phone to call Colby, but I have one new message from Ashley, where the fuck is she? It reads

"I was chough by Cristal Princess, I'm in the army bases. I will be returning shortly. But I have fallen for her, I will return to say good bye to you, if she loves me she will come with me. I am going to the country you are welcome to come with me but I'm giving up on being evil. I'm sorry is this upsets you but I feel it is best."

Whoa I text her back "I'll help get you out I'll be here at 5."

Well I have a full day for tomorrow.

**Spencer**

"I want Ashley so bad. I love her but my parent will never love me if I'm with her." I say.

_They gave you away, they don't love you. _They yell at me from the other side of the room.

"They do if I'm good they have to love me." I know they do.

_No they don't your special for a reason, and that is so your parents will give you up to do good and them meet Ashley. _They say in a stern voice.

"No if I don't have sex before marring, and make the write choices they will love me." I yell louder.

_But you don't know them, and they don't know you._ They look in to my eyes and say quietly.

"But…"

"Knock, Knock," someone said from behind the door, I look around my room to see no one in my room, I'm alone I was yelling at myself. I must be crazy, I whip a tear off my face.

"Come in."

"Hi," its Commander Arthur, "Are you ok, I heard yelling?"

"Yeah, just thinking out loud I guess."

"Is something bothering you?" Commander Arthur was all was cool to me like a father should be.

"Ummm well I like this girl, but I shouldn't like her."

"I see,"

"And I can't be with her cuz my parents will never love me then."

"Spencer, I bet your parents loved you very much." He sits on my bed with me and rubs my back.

"Then why did they leave me?" I hold my legs to my chest and let a few tears go.

"You know there is something we never told you, AND Colby," he trails off.

"What was it?" why does it involve Colby.

"Your parents didn't give you up for adoption you were taken from then, and your twins. It was an army secret that I was told never to tell."

"So my mom and dad loved me?" I look up at him with a sad excretion.

"Yes, you mother still cries about you two." He rubs my head.

"Who are my parents?"

"Paula Carlin, is you mothers name."

"And my father is?"

"Commander Arthur Carlin." Wight what?

"You're my dad?"

"Yes, and your mother and I are so proud of you." He pulls me in to a big hug. "And we will all was love you, no matter what."

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, INTRUDER IN CELLBLOCKS.**

The alarm sounds a few times I rush over there that's where Ashley is.

**Ashley**

"Fuck Colby, way to go." She sounded the alarm.

"Sorry for trying to help, so where's your girl?"

"She isn't coming." I say harshly.

"Ohhh, I'm sorry." She rubs my back sympathetic.

"What do you fucking know about this shit?"

"Heyyy, don't yell at me I'm trying to help."

"Sorry I'm just upset about it all."

"STOP, THERE." It's Spencer, and ummm Misty.

"Misty?" Colby says.

"Colby!" Misty

"What the fuck?" they both say.

"Spencer," I say "I'm going do you love me?"

"Yes," she says

"Come with me please I love you." I hold out my hand. She looks back, at her old life. And takes it. I kiss her with passion. Then we go in to a tight hug. "Ohhh ,Spencer I love you." I cry out.

**Misty**

"Misty?" Colby says.

"Colby!" Misty

"What the fuck?" they both say.

"What are you doing here?" Colby says.

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

"Saving Ashley, I thought you lived at that house."

"No I couldn't have you know who I was,"

"Well where getting out of here, want to come, we can fuck the way there?"

"Shut up," I laughing she grabs me by my waist and kisses me, mmmmm tasty.

"Let's go fucks." I yell.

Colby whispers that's my girl." And then she holds on to me, Spencer holds on to Ashley and we fly out of here. By, by crap life hello Colby.

As where flying and Spencer inter ups the silent. "Heyyy, Colby your parents left you a right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well I know how they are."

"How?"

"Commander Arthur Carlin and Paula Carlin."

"Heyyy, like commander Arthur." I say.

"Yeah,"

"Heyyy isn't Carlin your last name Spencer?" Colby ask

"Yeah where twins."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is just to end the story and tie up the loose ends I left it's short. This is the finally chapter, it's in outside P.O.V. So no switching. I hope you enjoyed reading my story I will not be putting up any long term stories, just one shots.**

_**Super Evil Love**_

_Chap.11_

It's been 7 months since the 4 of them left there old lives of evil, and good rules, for easier ones, they now play them self's. Colby and Ashley had money in their hide out that they used to get on their feet they all live to gather. Spencer and Ashley are still to gather. Misty and Colby, are very happy in their relationship. Colby and Spencer visit their parents, they have found out they hand to older brothers named Glen, and Clay. Colby is older than Spencer by 3 minutes and Colby does not let it go. The girls live in the country but visit Ohio where Spencer and Colby's parents' live. It feels like this is the way things are spots to be all the girls feel. All of the girls could have never been happier with their life's and know the choices they made where the right one.

_**The End**_

**I know it was short but just thought it ended it nicely, PLEASE R&R,**

** -SpashleyLover347**


End file.
